charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Rick and Nathan Lang
Rick and Nathan Lang were born and raised in Burlingame, California. They were long-time friends of Leo Wyatt. The brothers were both killed in World War II and became vengeful spirits. History Early life Having grown up together, Nathan, Rick and Leo all agreed to enlist in the United States Army during World War II. Their only condition was that they were kept in the same unit, so all three men were sent to Guadalcanal during the war. Unfortunately, during a fight Nathan was struck by a piece shrapnel and Leo tried to take care of him before leaving to go help other wounded soldiers in the field. Nathan and Rick were both killed on November 14, 1942 when a bomb was dropped on the medic tent. Leo died later that same day. However, Leo was rewarded for his bravery by becoming a Whitelighter, while Rick and Nathan became trapped as lingering spirits. Revenge on Leo In 2002, Leo's wife Piper Halliwell insisted that Leo went to a veteran reunion as his own grandson. However, Leo still harbored guilt over the death of his friends and didn't want to go. When the spirits Rick and Nathan found out that Leo Wyatt's 'grandson' would be attenting, they sought to take revenge. When they attacked Leo at the manor, they discovered it was Leo himself when he healed from a knife wound. They realized that they couldn't kill Leo himself, so they decided to go after the ones closest to him. left|thumb|Rick crushing Piper's heart. Rick and Nathan proceeded to kill one of Leo's charges, Maria, and forced him to watch. Leo's guilt then blocked his powers as the brothers went after his wife to worsen his suffering. Rick attacked Piper and crushed her heart by reaching into her chest after stabbing her in the stomach. Leo came home moments later to find Phoebe and Paige performing CPR on Piper before the Langs showed up and attacked. However, as Piper's spirit began to leave her body, she used the spell to vanquish them before they could kill Leo. Phoebe and Paige reminded Leo of all the lives he saved and he regained his confidence and powers in time to keep Piper from dying. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Wisping:' A method of teleportation for spirits. *'Corporealization:' The ability to become corporeal. ;Other Powers *'Invisibility:' The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. Ghosts are naturally invisible. *'Intangibility:' The ability to alter one's molecular structure to a state that can pass through physical matter. Spells To Vanquish a Ghost and Return Him to His Rest :Ashes to ashes, :Spirit to spirit. :Take their soul, :Banish this evil. Notes and Trivia * Costas and Louis Mandylor, the actors who portrayed Rick and Nathan are brothers in real life. * The Lang Brothers were the first ghosts during the course of the series to become tangible by themselves. This was achieved due to their hatred of Leo. Appearances The Lang Brothers appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Lang Brothers, The Lang Brothers, The Lang Brothers, The Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Pairs Category:Spirits